Lucas-Miguel Avis
Lucas-Miguel Avis is the patriarch of the House of Avis. Full Title *On the Mainland (PR when being extremely formal): :Rear Admiral HRH Prince Lucas-Miguel Avis of Portugal, Prince of Portugal and Beira, Grand Duke of Luton, Earl of Essex, Earl of Buckingham, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Essex, Lord Knight Protector of the Realm, Knight of the Round Table, Patriarch of the House of Avis, Chief of Intelligence *In England however Lucas-Miguel Avis usually uses the title: :Rear Admiral His Grace the Lord Lucas-Miguel Avis, Grand Duke of Luton, Earl of Essex, Earl of Buckingham Coat of Arms Lucas's personal Coat of Arms (Quarterly; Sable, a rose Vert, Purpure and Or; per party Gules and Sable a swan proper closed, on a chief Or on a plate Vert a cross mounted on a hill Argent; Azure, a cross formy Or, a cross Azure) is actually the mounting of four different Coat of Arms into one. The Top Left one is the Coat of Arms of his family, The House of Avis, which he holds most dear to him. The Top Right is that of Luton, where his Estates focal point is. Bottom Left is that of the Knights of the Realm and Bottom Right is that of his old personal Coat of Arms designed by Saint Loyats. Behind his Coat of Arms is the Black Cross of the Inquisition and around his Coat of Arms should be the Collar of the English Knights Templar (Disbanded) and the Knights of the Realm. Early Years Self-Exile to England Lucas having returned to Portugal after the Eastern European pseudo-crusades was horrified to learn of how the country had fallen into a state of anarchy and heresy. Going to Porto to where there was known to be a strong Aristotelian and Royalist community, Lucas had no trouble raising an army to declare a Reconquista of Portugal. He wrote to his brothers in Rome asking them to beg the Pope for his Blessing and that they return to Portugal to help in the war and rebuilding as soon as possible. They did, the Pope gave them the Papal Banner to carry to Lucas so that they might show the backing of the Church to retake Portugal from the Phookiast Heretics. After two years hard campaigning, they were successful. The Phookiast Heretics were executed wherever they were captured. Some escaped the High Treason charges and fled to France, Africa and Greece. But Lucas learned that a small coven of them had sailed to England, and that the members of this particular coven were the men and woman responsible for the death of his father and mother. The Portuguese people crowned Lucas, though he would never accept the crown properly. For him, he had seen to much blood, death and war to be a good king. He Abdicated in favour of his youngest brother who took the crown reluctantly and with the advice from Lucas, started about setting right the Kingdom. His other brother Nai, had decided to go with Lucas to England. To Avenge the deaths of their parents, and maybe find solace in Revenge. So it came to be that Lucas sent himself in Exile from Portugal. Never to return until he had slain his parents killers, or die trying. The Statesman Lucas from the start of his time in England had been somewhat intrigued by the world of politics. He had watched his friends do many things and he wished to simply help them and the citizens of the realm by whatever means he could. It is in Sussex that he would start his career, under the tutelage of some of the best minds of the day, The Zulu Lords. Sussex *Lucas was Mayor of Sevenoaks multiple times during 1453 and 1454. During his stay in Sevenoaks, Lucas came under the mentorship of the Zulu Lords. *Lucas was appointed First Elected Mayor of Dover on 9th December 1453 - his Mayoral Charge would last four days before he lost the town to French Raiders. He still blames the then Sussex Council for not appointing County Militia to protect the town as he made it clear Dover could not support any militia. It would be one of many cracks that would see him and KoP at different sides of a table. *Lucas was Mayor of Canterbury once during 1454. Stafford *Lucas was Mayor of Ludlow during 1455 and wrote the Constitution of Ludlow. Lucas also designed and developed the first in-game linked website for Ludlow, which is now under the care of Casperion. *Lucas has been part of the County Council of Stafford three times, all as Judge. Lucas helped update the Legal Corpus of Stafford. (1455) Cumberland *Lucas has been on the County Council of Cumberland many times, mostly as Judge. Lucas was the first person to use the newly constructed Forum Courtrooms, though he had never held a RP trial in them and unfortunately only did part of the Archives. *Lucas has been Count of Cumberland once and due to unprecedented circumstances, it was not a good term, though it has gone better than expected. *Lucas has also been the Captain of Cumberland once due to extreme circumstances where the County Council was short on numbers. His term as Captain was not special as for once, their was a relative peace between South England, Parliament, Scotland and Cumberland. Lucas-Miguel Avis to this day remains one of a number of people who have written both Charters, Legal Corpus's and Legal Codexes as well as County Militia Charters and Rules. To this day no one has yet written a Constitution for a Town that was as formal as Ludlow's. Old Military Career Land Lucas was a founding member of the Red Rose that was started by his previous friend, Fast_Arrow, before Fast_Arrow converted to the cause of the Hells Masters and became BBKing. Lucas became the Guild Master when Fast_Arrow became 'ill' and went into retreat. Lucas was usurped by the Citizens Union of Sussex leader, Nordicnorn. The Red Rose was the first military organization in England and to this day it lingers, but much more dead and deceased. During this time, Lucas joined a new military organization, the Peoples' Militia. Lucas rose to the position of Intelligence Liaison. The Peoples Militia was disbanded in 1454. In late 1454 the Military Miracle of the Imperial Army was given birth. This would be the sole biggest military guild in England since England's settlement and can still boast being the biggest military guild. Though it is now long dead. Lucas joined in 1454 and rose to the position of Senior Centurion of Maniple II of the First Legion. When the Imperial Senate (the political masters of the Imperial Army) staged a daring and illegal plot, they were hunted to extinction, as was the Imperial Army. Zerostar usurped the position of Legion Commander and converted them into the Knights of the Phoenix and finished his conversion by removing all former Imperial Army Members who did not swear allegiance to him. However before Lucas was removed, he was made a Major. After that Lucas tried, without success, to fill the void left by the Imperial army by creating various military guilds; The English Knights Templar, the Order of Britannia and others. It was not until he met Dugustus Dudley and co-founded the Knights of the Round Table that it would be so. Lucas was also the man behind the Military GOAS; The Knights of Byzantine, the Episcopal Guard and his personal Retinue - the Black Knights. Naval Lucas joined the Royal English Navy in 1455 March 3rd. He arose to the position of Lord High Admiral of the Royal English Navy on 27th of April 1455. He kept the position until 25th November 1455 when he resigned from the position in favour of his cousin, Lady Kerri Rosalynn Phoenix. In March 1456 he took part at the Sea Battle of the Royal English Navy Docks. Currently he captains the RAS Rosa Roxa and the HMS Enterprise, both large galleons, with the former being the fastest ship in the world and the latter being the biggest and most powerful. Intelligence Lucas was a founding member of the first intelligence GOAS in England. Named the English Secret Service, Lucas joined the Hells Masters as an undercover agent and was instrumental in stopping their planned revolt of the County of Sussex (the only settled County of England at the time). This was the first ever rebellion to ever try and take place in England. When the E.S.S was disbanded, Lucas founded the English Intelligence Service which concentrated on gathering Information instead of also using it. Lucas disbanded the E.I.S a year later. Current Military Career *Lucas is a member of the Knights of the Realm, Royal English Navy, Cumberland Mountaineers. *Lord Knight Protector of the Knights of the Realm. *Rear-Admiral of the Royal English Navy, Captain of the RAS Rosa Roxa and the HMS Enterprise. *Chief of Intelligence for the Cumberland Mountaineers and part of the Penrith Division. Religious Career Diplomatic Career Lucas has served in several Diplomatic Roles and Embassy Staff Roles. He was Stafford's Ambassador to Portugal in 1455. Lucas served as the Royal Ambassador to Portugal from England from 1455 to 1458. Lucas also served as Cumberland's Ambassador to Portugal from 1456 to 1458. He was helped in his Ambassadorial Roles with his family connections to the Throne of Portugal. Family and Marital Status Lucas is currently the Patriarch of the Royal House of Avis and enjoys time spent with all his family whenever he can. He was previously married when he was possessed by a demon. At the time Lucas was the Archbishop of Southwark and was married by his sister Rhiannon to the Archdemon Lilith in a pagan marriage. The marriage was annulled by the Holy Roman Inquisition when it became clear it was against his will as he was under possession. It is rumored he had a son by the name of Ramiel, though no one dare speaks of the rumor to his face. Lucas has had only a few relationship interests after Lilith . Lucas had an intrest in a woman known as Valeyra whom he had personally liked very much, he was greatly saddened by her sudden death. He has also had in the past an attraction towards a Scottish Woman named Seraphim. There is also a rumor that he and a woman who was married to his cousin has had a child or two.. As a member of the Avis Family, Lucas enjoys having a large family from a wide-spread variety of countries. Current GOAS Memberships and Positions Old GOAS Memberships and Positions Other Category:People